


Help 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Help 2

Clint always believed,   
In helping people.   
People in trouble,   
Deserve help,  
And he never shrinks from it.

It's his duty,   
To help.   
It's his duty to protect.   
He is a superhero


End file.
